The Kitsune Hunter
by Luffy the Fox
Summary: Naruto was chased away from home feeling betrayed. Surprisingly, he met the Lord of Death himself and offered him a fresh start, a new life in Death city. What will Naruto face during his journey? Will he still see his friends back in Konoha? Will he find new friends that will accept him of who he is? Or be betrayed?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto chased away from home feeling betrayed. Surprisingly, he met the Lord of Death himself and offered him a fresh start, a new life in Death city. What will Naruto face during his journey? Will he still see his friends back in Konoha? Will he find new friends that will accept him of who he is? Or be betrayed?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Soul Eater but if I did then I wouldn't be here writing it. :D**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

* * *

'_Those eyes… The way he looked at me… is the same as… them.'_

A certain boy was tiredly walking down the streets of Konoha, wearing an orange jacket with swirls on the back and an orange pants and a black ninja sandals (or for short, a jumpsuit), thinking about what happened earlier this morning during their training in the training grounds especially with a certain duck haired emo (According to Narutos' POV of course).

Surprisingly, he's just fine at the way the villagers looked at him, except on the inside, since it's the only way that they _socializes_ with him everyday. He sometimes hopes that the next day would be different but nothing really happens. But this… this was totally different. Especially from someone that he considers as a friend. It's feels wrong… very very wrong. Why would someone look at him like the others especially if that someone is your friend? Maybe it was just a friendly look… I mean emo's always looks like that, don't they?

'_Come on Naruto. You're just overreacting.'_

He shook all of that bad thoughts away and shifts it to his favorite food. 'The food of the Gods' or so he say. He quickly fished his wallet out of his pocket and opened it. He has… 3 Konoha Yens left. It's not enough for an Ichiraku Ramen. A sigh left his mouth and quickly walked to the direction of his apartment.

* * *

_Narutos' Apartment_

After eating at least 15 bowl cups of instant ramen and of course not without practicing a few jutsu and that very long day of training, he decided that he will just gonna take a bath tomorrow and keep his clothes with him and with that, Naruto was ready to turn on to bed. He switched off the lights and groggily walked to his bed and tucked himself in and saying Goodnight to himself.

It was past midnight and our little blonde ninja is sleeping gently, when suddenly a loud sound was heard in his windows and then came a loud yelling outside. Naruto groaned and tiredly head to the window.

"Who would still be up around this time?" He murmured to himself. As he opened the window the yelling was clear. He eyes widened when he heard someone shout.

"Kill the Demon brat!"

But what shock him the most is that he saw a certain duck haired emo among them.

'_It can't be… Sasuke also…?'_ He thought with his eyes wide open.

"Go to hell Demon spawn!"

He doesn't need to hear more when he quickly got his backpack and packed some various things like food, clothes, and some scrolls and of course his hitai-ate. After packing making sure he got everything he need, he quickly ran to his door not before putting his sandals on. He sprinted out leapt to rooftops to rooftops until he got to the village entrance. When he crossed the entrance, he decided to just run away, farther from here. As he ran and ran to the forest, tears started to fall from his eyes. How could his so-called friend betray him like that?! He stopped to his tracks when he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto wait!" He turned around and saw his sensei, Kakashi leaping from branches to branches. Kakashi quickly land in front of Naruto completely drenched in sweat.

"Run as far as you can. I think they're headed this way! And they're damn serious about it!" Kakashi then fished something out from his pouch that looked like a scroll.

"Here are the information about your parents and some jutsu in it. Hokage-sama said to give it to you as soon as possible." Naruto stared at the scroll in Kakashi's hand for a short moment until he took it put it into his bag.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. Thank you for everything! I'll miss you!" Naruto said as he hugged his sensei with tears still spilling from his eyes. Kakashi didn't expect this but still hugged Naruto back. They quickly broken the hug and Kakashi crouched at Narutos' level then started speaking and this time, softer.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll see again soon. I promise." Kakashi gave him an eyesmile then continued.

"Now go on now. I'll go back and get some new orders from Hokage-sama. I'll hold them back while I can." Kakashi said as he stood up and leaves. He took a last glance at Naruto before nodding at him. He created two Shadow clones then leapt at the branches towards the village.

Naruto looked at his sensei one last time. Who might know that it might be the last he will be seeing him. He quickly ran the opposite direction of the village, whispering goodbye to his sensei and to the others.

* * *

_Next day, with Naruto_

The sun is shining brightly this morning with birds chirping in a melodic tone. As for our blonde ninja, He was walking to the third village that he encountered this day. He hasn't eaten nor slept since the incident last night. Multiple thought was in the mind of Naruto. Like why would the villagers attack him now that he was starting to be a ninja? Why didn't they done that a few years back? Especially, why would Sasuke, his so-called friend, betray him?

While walking around the small village, he felt his stomach grumbled. He sighed and put a hand in his stomach. It felt like the time he was tied by Kakashi in a trunk during the Bell training exercise, but with a feeling of tiredness. Good thing he was passing in an open food stand. He walked there and saw a woman at the age of mid-20s giving food to three kids. Her saw some bread, dango, some water, and more. He took out his wallet and opened it. It was the same as yesterday… 3 Konoha yen. He sighed again and his stomach grumbled louder. He was about to leave when the woman noticed him.

"Hey kid!" Naruto turned around and saw the woman smiling at him.

"You hungry?" the woman said softly while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"U-uh not reall-" His stomach had answered the question for him. The woman giggled lightly. She got a plastic plate and a couple of dangos and a bottle of water then offered it to him.

"I-I'm sorry lady but I don't have any money right now." Naruto said with a frown. The woman just smiled at him which caused him raise an eyebrow.

"It's on the house." The woman said softly. Naruto couldn't believe it. Someone was helping for first time in this day. He put up a short grin and accepted the food from her. He thanked the lady and sat near the food stand ate his dangos. It was not as tasteful as ramen but it's better than nothing. After he finished eating, he stuffed the water and a spare dangos for dinner in his bag and quickly got to a near trash bin then threw the plate. He once again thanked the young woman and got on his way. As he passed to a local playground, he saw some kids playing there and felt like he just want to start over like a normal person. He smiled at that thought but he couldn't get why some kids brought a mirror in the playground. That's when he heard some kid talking about some new game.

"Ok here are the rules to the 'Shini-Shini-Koroshi' game,"

'_Shini-Shini-Koroshi huh. That's quite impressive.'_ Naruto thought as the boy continued.

"First off, you have to moisten up the mirror. Second, write '42-42-564'at the moisten surface of the mirror. And third, knock on the mirror and in no time, you'll see him! The Shinigami!" the boy laughed evilly that got the others shaking and some maybe just pissed their own pants if Naruto didn't just imagine some dark stain and some kind of fluid dripping in their pants.

"I'll give you a demonstration!" the kid said as he breathe to the mirror to fog it up and wrote the specific numbers in the fogged part of the mirror then knocked on it. The kids and Naruto waited patiently and as time passes… nothing happened.

'_Hah, a prank! Nice try kid, almost got me there.'_ He snorted and was about to leave when a light shone brightly but only for a moment. He swore it wasn't the sunlight reflecting the mirror. But what really caught his eyes was there was someone standing as if you can see through the mirror or some one-sided mirror. But he didn't see who or what was it 'cause it quickly disappeared and changed back to the normal reflection of it.

'_Now that's freakin' creepy. I swore there was someone there. What's that kid trying pull here?'_ Naruto thought as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Well?...Where's this Shinigami?" a random kid asked the boy while he just smiled at him.

"Oh he's just around here now. He might be already beside you." The boy said which made the others pissed.

"You just wasted our time. Shinigami isn't true anyway."

"Yeah you're just a joke!"

A couple of the kids just laughed at him. The boy ignored them and shrugged. That's when they saw a couple of women walking towards the playground. Naruto assumed that they're their mother.

"Come on kids! Time to go! It's almost sun down!" one of them called. The kid took the mirror and ran with the others to their mothers then say goodbye to the others. But as soon as they left, the others as well. Naruto sighed as he felt he was once again alone. But sooner his nose twitched at something. It's a smell of sweat and nature. Naruto sighed once again and knew where that smell came from. Who can blame him when he didn't take a bath for at least a day and a half with all the commotion that happened yesterday? He decided to take a bath as soon as he sees a creek or a river. Naruto then continued on his way.

* * *

_Nighttime_

Naruto was on his way as he ate his spare dangos from earlier. It was late at night and saw no one outside anymore so he guess he's alone. He was still really curious about the mirror stuff. It wasn't like someone was there; it was like someone was REALLY there. He might be an idiot but he's not freaking blind. He was walking with thoughts clouding his mind until he passed into a store that has a window in it. The lights were out so it was obvious that no one's there. But he needed to check the surrounding as well. He looked left and right and saw no one. It was clear since he can't sense any chakra around. He smiled afterwards.

'_Maybe I'll try it for myself.'_ His grin got wider. He was 12 years old and promised not to play anything childish, well except for the pranks, but curiosity did got him. He walked towards the window then did the procedures one by one.

"First was to breathe on the glass." Naruto mumbled and exhaled air near the mirror for the warm air to moisten up the window glass.

Check.

"Then to write the numbers… what numbers were those again… 42-42… 569? 560?" Naruto thought hard of the three numbers. It's not his fault that his an idiot. Sometimes it's a gift, isn't it?

"Screw this…" Naruto said as he wrote the numbers on the fogged up part of the glass.

"There… 42-42-569. I'm sure of it… Wait is that a four?" Naruto looked at his numbers properly. He squinted his eyes as if he was thinking really hard if his no. nine shaped like a four.

"Yup, that's a no. nine alright." Naruto grinned at his _knowledge_. He was totally sure of it right now.

Second procedure, check. Only one more left.

"And that is to knock."

Knock. Knock.

Naruto waited that felt like an hour as silence took over. He sighed and decided to leave. He thought it would work. Maybe it was just really a trick. As he walked around to leave, the window flashed brightly. He turned around with his eyes wide open. It did work.

As the flash died down, he saw clouds floating around in the background but there is something he saw that made his face read like 'Are you freaking kidding me'. He saw a man.

'_Is it Halloween?'_ Naruto thought with his mouth open wide as well as his eyes. There standing some… man appears with tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, as if that his real body, with a weird skull mask and a big white gloves, big enough to squash him. The weird masked man stared at the blonde. Naruto stared back at _it_ which caused it to be a staring contest. After a few minutes, they got bored and decided to break the awkward silence. The masked man decided to speak but Naruto got ahead of him.

"A… bear?" Naruto confusedly said to himself. The weird masked man twitched a little but decided to be the loving, and handsome man he is (**A/N :** **Yup he's handsome alright.**), he replied it politely.

"Hohoho, not a bear boy. I'm the great, handsome, cute, fluffy, muscular, the one and only-"

"Maka? Maka is that you?!"

Naruto saw a newcomer ran beside the masked man. He has a shoulder-length red hair wearing a suit. By the looks of his face he seems excited but by the time he has seen him, the man gave Naruto a confused which later became a shocked expression.

"Maka?! What happened to you?! Did Soul do this to you?! Why are your clothes so dirty?! And… when did you wear a jumpsuit?" asked by the man in a curious face.

'_Soul?_' Naruto stared with an equally confused face until Naruto…

"Who the hell are you?" upon hearing this, he sulked away in a corner with comically tears flowing from his face. Naruto and the masked man looked at him for a moment but when Naruto felt the masked man looked at him, he shifted his look to him.

"As I was saying, I'm the great-!"

"_Maka!" _called by the red haired man in the background. Naruto saw a vein a popped out from the masked man mask which is kind of weird since how can a vein can be seen pooped out when a person is wearing a mask? But then, the masked man continued.

"I'm the great, handsome, cute, fluffy, muscular, the one an only-!"

"_MAKA!"_ screamed by the red-haired man but this time, louder. And now, multiple veins popped out from the masked man mask. The mysterious masked man turned around and slowly walked towards the red haired man. Naruto can feel a great amount of KI from the masked which made him backed away for a bit. As the masked man was mere inches away from the suited man, he set a hand on his shoulders which caused the man to looked up to him.

"_Huh?"_ whispered the man but Naruto thought was a whimper. He saw the masked man raised his right arm up high and screamed.

"Direct Noggin Shinigami Chop!"

Naruto saw a doll fly near him. It was a girl wearing a trench coat with cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and a boots. He shifted his look to the man that has been chopped in the head and saw blood leaking out of it like a fountain. He began to sweat when the mysterious walked over to the blonde that made Naruto thought he was gonna give him one as well. But he was shaken from that thought when he realized what the mysterious man meant. As the masked man reached Naruto, he was about to speak when Naruto cut him off.

"Shinigami? What did you meant by that?" Naruto asked in curiosity. Naruto thought it was a mascot or a bear but a shinigami, yeah right. But if this man is really the Shinigami himself, well…

"Ugh damn you Spirit! Look what you did! You keep interrupting my awesome introduction, you fool!" the _Shinigami_ shouted at that man which was named Spirit. Shinigami looked back at Naruto and sighed.

"I'm the Shinigami, The God of Death. The ruler of Death City. And back there is Spirit-kun. I'm also called as The Grim Reaper, and Lord Death." Lord Death said. Naruto was surprised. He was talking to the Shinigami. The Lord of Death himself. He didn't expect him to meet. Well they will eventually meet but when Naruto is let's say… 80 years old tops.

"This is... Cool!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. Lord Death chuckled at the energy of the blonde.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Now, you can call me whichever you like and feel comfortable. Formal or not, that doesn't matter to me." Shinigami said in a happy tone. Naruto shrugged it off went to thinking pose, deciding what name to call him. Seconds later, Naruto grinned widely.

"Ojiisan." Naruto grinned more. Lord Death twitched a bit before he laughs it off. Naruto did miss the Sarutobi. Who can blame him?

"So what's yours young man?" Lord Death said in a happy tone. Naruto wished could see what's under that mask so it would not make this conversation any weirder even if he knew that Lord Death is in a happy tone. But he shrugged it off and answers Lord Death.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned with a peace sign. Lord Death was suddenly pushed into his own thoughts. Naruto… Naruto. He swore he heard that name before but he just can't put his finger on it.

"Say, where did you live Naruto-kun?" Lord Death asked Naruto. Naruto suddenly frowned just thinking about his _previous_ village name. Lord Death noticed this which got him curious. Did he say something wrong?

"What's the matter Naruto-kun? You suddenly caught a cold." Lord Death asked Naruto. Naruto tries to shake the bad thoughts away but failed. He sighed and put up a sad smile.

"I-I came from Konohagakure no Sato. But recently I was chased out by angry mobs because of this **thing** inside of me." Naruto emphasized. Lord Death heard the sound of hatred and sadness in that emphasized word. Shinigami connected the dots. That's when finally got sense, well a little bit. He needed at least one more information for his conclusions.

"When is your birthday?" Shinigami asked the blonde. Naruto thought for a minute, thinking if he can trust him by just giving any information about him. Sure he has given him some basic information and a birthday goes as well as a basic information. The point is, could he trust him in the future? Naruto shrugged it off. If he's gonna try to harm him, he can't since their talking in glass.

"It's on the tenth of October." Naruto said. As for Lord Death, well he's maybe shocked or something. He never thought that he will meet this boy again. Sure his a God and should know a lot of things, but spoiling surprises isn't his type. Nope, not at all. This boy was the one where he sealed the most powerful beast that attacked their village. It finally made sense. Naruto seemed to notice that the Lord of Death was spacing out. He waved his hand near his face, or at least closer to the glass. The Shinigami was removed from his train of thoughts when he saw a hand near his face. He looked at blonde for a moment and that's when he finally got an idea. An awesome idea!

"So where do you plan to go Naruto-kun?" The Shinigami asked him, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know. Wherever or anywhere I end up. At least I'm laying low for this time." Shinigami then sighed in relief.

"Then how about this? Come to my village, to Death City. You can lay low there as long as you like. I'll even apply to my academy. At least that's what I can offer for being a loving and caring Shinigami like me." Naruto saw him smile, or at least he thought he was. Naruto thought about it. That's a good idea. Maybe he can even start a new life there, find some friends that will accept him for what he is. Maybe this Shinigami wasn't so bad after all.

"Hmmm, why not. At least I can start a new life and I can get to see my ojiji in person!" Naruto cheered as he crossed his arms on the back of his head with a large grin. Lord Death just laughed on the last one. He was glad to help someone at least. Shinigami or not, he will do whatever he wants, and that is to help.

"Good to know Naruto-kun! Now come closer a bit and I'll show you where's the location of the village." The Shinigami said. Naruto stepped forward for Lord Death to put a hand in his head by extending his arm to the glass. He took note of that he can bend the glass like a jelly. As the Shinigami set a hand on Naruto's head, tons of information was flashed in Naruto's brain. The Shinigami finally withdraw his hand from the blonde seconds later. Naruto felt a little dizzy but other else, he was fine. It seems the village, according to the information, was in Nevada, USA which was farther than Sunagakure, near to the border of the Elemental Nations which was in the direction his currently headed and will take at least three in a half day walk non-stop.

"You got it Naruto-kun?" Shinigami asked Naruto.

"I guess so." Naruto said as he scratched his cheeks with a sheepish grin. Lord Death was about to say goodbye when he remembered something.

"By the way, once you reach the village, I want you to call me as soon as you get there." Lord Death said in a happy tone. Naruto just nodded and adjusted his backpack as a sign of his ready to go.

"Any questions before you go? I'll doubt that you'll encounter a single glass in your trip so I suggest to ask it right now if you have any." Shinigami said. Naruto thought of something.

"What's that number again that is used to… call you or something? I seemed to forgot about it." Naruto scratched his head embarrassingly with a faint blush.

"It's 42-42-564." Shinigami replied. Naruto looked at him a sort of shocked. He really should study numbers again but sometimes being an idiot is really a gift.

"Really? I thought it was 42-42-_569_. Looks like I misinterpreted the no. 9 to no. 4." Naruto nervously laughed. Lord Death just chuckled and waved it off.

"That's quite alright but remember not to do it again 'cause if you did, _**there will be hell to pay!**_" Lord Death said in a deep and serious voice. He saw Naruto's expression, it went pale and cold sweat began to flow from his body, wetting his jumpsuit in the process. Lord Death snickered lightly until he couldn't take it and laughed at him loud enough.

"Hahahaha! You should have seen your face! It was so funny that you were like…" Shinigami did what Naruto just did before and that is sweating like a pig. Naruto on the other hand, was complete shocked about this. He was the God of all Pranks! How could he fall at something like that?!

"Nice try ojiji! But I'll show you when I get there! I'll be the one laughing my ass off next time! Just you wait!" Naruto said half-pissed. Next time they meet, he'll never know what hit him. Lord Death just continued laughing at him. Seconds later he finally sighed in relief.

"I'll hold you onto that Naruto-kun." Shinigami said in a happy tone. Naruto sighed then chuckled. That's when he finally something in thought.

"Hey by the way, earlier the kids did the same process of calling you. I saw the mirror flashed and a glance of you. How come you didn't show yourself that time?" Naruto asked him. Shinigami looked at him for a moment then replied.

"True, they did dial my number. But as soon as I know it was some kids, I made an illusion like it was still a plain mirror on the other side and hang up on them. I could scare them if I wanted to but I got important business to do that time." It was Naruto's turn to reply.

"Then why did you answer my call earlier?" Naruto asked him. Lord Death laughed it off a moment before replying.

"I'm a God Naruto-kun, remember? I know what's important and what's not." Naruto nod at his answer.

"In fact, I think faith brought us here in this conversation right now." Shinigami added. Naruto snickered. That seems a reasonable answer.

"I guess so." Naruto sighed. Seconds later, he adjusted his bag one more time, saying that he was about to leave.

"Safe journey Naruto-kun. May you get to Death city safe and sound. We'll talk more once I see you in person." Lord Death bid him farewell.

"Thank you ojiji. Thank you very much. I wouldn't know what to do if I hadn't met you." Naruto said softly with a grin. Lord Death just smiled at him even if Naruto can't see it.

"No worries Naruto-kun. Like I said, faith must have brought us here." Shinigami said then bid him farewell. Naruto did the same and proceeded to his journey but without shouting "Look out Death City! 'Cause Naruto Uzumaki is coming!" waking some people in the process.

"Shut up kid! Can't you see everybody's sleeping!" a random man shouted. What the hell is he even thinking shouting like that? It was midnight for Kami's sake! Naruto nervously laughed before mumbling sorry. Shinigami saw this and chuckled lightly before the glass flashed. As it died down, there was no trace of anything that has happened. Naruto was soon walking down to the direction of his new home.

* * *

_With Lord Death_

As soon as the mirror was clear again, Lord Death sighed in relief, it was really fun to speak with the blonde. He kinds of resembles him as BlackStar. A noisy, smiley, funny, stubborn and a hyperactive kid. Well except for orange stuff. He really needs to ask Naruto to change it once he gets here. Already known to him, the red head that was currently lying on the floor was conscious all that time, heard it all.

"Shinigami-sama, are you sure you know what you're doing? Can we really trust this Naruto?" Spirit asked. He was really curious about this kid. He did have a great respect for this kid even if he just met him since he was the holder of the Kyuubi, the strongest bijuu of all but still couldn't help to be curious about trusting him. How does he know this? Well he did saw in the mirror through Shinigami's vision the night when Naruto was born. He saw how the jinchuuriki's parents protected him from the giant claw that was about to penetrate through its chest that time. Just remembering it made him more wish that he could be the father that his daughter, Maka deserves even if it will cost his life, he will do anything to be a father to her again. He sighed and tries to hide his curiousness by staring in clouds floating around them.

"I'm sure of it. But there's something I can't put my finger on it." Lord Death said as he went into a thinking pose. Spirit looked up to Lord Death a moment before standing up and brushing the dirt in his clothes off.

"And that is?" Spirit asked him as he tucked his hands in his pocket.

"I saw his soul and It looks like Maka's. The only difference is, his a weapon but I have this feeling that it has more to it." Now this was something. What would be something more to it to this kid? That's the main question on the mind of Spirit.

"What are you saying Shinigami-sama?" Spirit asked him. The Shinigami was thinking hard to it. He feels like something is missing here. After a moment of thinking, he finally sighed. He didn't know that this will be harder than he thought it was.

"I can't say but I guess this can wait later. I'm gonna check on Kid-kun. You can go home as well Spirit-kun." Shinigami said as he walked through tunnels of multiple torri gates. Spirit followed after him. They were both deep in thought about the certain blonde. One thing that came to thought to them, and that the mighty Kyuubi itself might have something to do with it but they highly doubt that thought, well at least for now.

'_What are you hiding Naruto/Naruto-kun'_ they both thought. If you ask them, this blonde was beginning to be interesting than they thought. Spirit quickly shifted his thought which made his facade change in maniacal grin with a blush. '_Maybe I should stretch up for a bit. Time to go to Chupacabras!'_ And the room was filled with pairs of giggles which made The Shinigami annoyed and shouted.

"Reaper's Chop!" and their Spirit, lying on the floor with blood leaking out of his head.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: Hey YO (HEYO – for short XD) Anyway again, HEYO! I'm back and I'm sorry for not updating 'Highschool is the Best'. Don't get the wrong idea! It's not discontinued! I just happen to stop updating it because my laptops' LCD broke. It may take me longer to update it but I promise you, it's not discontinued! I'm really sorry but then again I'm sure you're not here for my babbling.**

**So, Soul Eater crossover huh hehehe. I should have done that long ago but I just started watchin' it that's why. Torri means the gates in Japan or something btw. And no it's not harem nor lemons. I'm gonna pair up Naruto and Maka here since I already got some idea how to pair them up. I may put some relationship between Naruto and Tsubaki. But main pair ups are Naruto x Maka, BlackStar x Tsubaki (maybe), for Death the Kid… I'm not sure yet. I guess you should just have to wait. The events will start before the Chunin Exams so I may include that arc. Anyway, please review! That's all I'm asking please review! I write faster when I receive new reviews! And I'm sorry if it has a bad start. I'm still trying to improve my writing skills. Also tell me if you think the title is lame or to flashy if it is then suggest something. Fluffy Fox here, now signing out! Stay awesome guys! And again, please review!**

**Peace out! :D**


	2. Authors Note

Guyzz! Heyo!

First and foremost, I'm really REALLY sorry for not updating and no... it's not discontinued nor in Hiatus but please understand that I'm not that available like during May. I'm really trying to schedule my time so please, bear with me. I haven't really got some enough sleep this past few days so I wasn't able to write because of studies, project and etc. To those again who's really looking forward to the next chapter, don't worry. I'm just rewriting it cause I have so much mistakes. Good thing I have someone to help me in beta reading it so again, bear with me...

Another thing is thank you guys for the tons of favorites, follows and support! I'm just that amaze for a single chapter to reach something like that.

And also the next time I update this story, I'll try to make it at least 3000 words each chapter and if I have more time, then maybe 5000-6000 or something. And again, sorry for not updating. The next time I'm not available to update it, I'm just gonna tell you in advance like this. This post will be taken down after 24 hours or by the time I'll post the new chapter...

Peace and Love to Luffy the Fox :D

Stay Frosty...


End file.
